


It Takes Time

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: At Disney High Rapunzel is very popular and soon she befriends a shy girl in one of her classes named Belle, who little does Rapunzel know will play a huge role her life...
Relationships: Rapunzel/Belle
Kudos: 1





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> Hey all~! This is a fanfic commission for milleniumrex~! They wanted a Disney AU/Crossover for the paring of Belle and Rapunzel! I hope you enjoy this~! 
> 
> The Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Rapunzel a sixteen year old was currently walking down the halls of Disney High, making her way to her locker before first period. Rapunzel was one of the most popular girls in the whole school and she loved to dance, paint, draw, and she really loved sculpting!

As Rapunzel kept on walking down to her locker a few teenage boys whistled at her, which only made the girl roll her eyes as she finally reached her locked and opened it up.

The blonde haired girl took out a few books. One for math, another for history and one for science. She then opened her back pack and put them inside before zipping it up and headed to math.

"Hey Rapunzel!" Looking over her shoulder the girl saw her friends approaching. "Hey guys!" Rapunzel replied. Despite being so popular Rapunzel had a small group of close friends and others she talked to only at school. Her friends names were Anna, Elsa and Flynn.

"Hey do you want to go out shopping after school today?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Rapunzel nodded. "Great! We are going to have so much fun!" Anna cheered.

Elsa chuckled as Flynn rolled his eyes while grinning.

"You can count me out. I have to study for the big math exam on Monday." Flynn added in.

"You haven't started yet have you?" Elsa asked, as the group began walking together down the halls.

"Uh... Well... No..." Flynn mumbled.

"Why do you always wait until the very last minute to study?" Anna questioned. "It's Friday you only have the weekend!"

"I'm too busy with other things to study early!" Flynn said, as the group entered their math class.

Rapunzel chuckled to herself as she heard Anna and Flynn go back and forth about what time was more appropriate to begin studying for a exam.

"Today is going to be entraining that's for sure." Rapunzel thought as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Later that day Rapunzel entered her science class and sat down at her desk. The teacher was currently writing something on the black board as other students filed into the classroom.

When everyone was seated and had their books out the teacher spoke up.

"Okay class! Today we are going to begin a new science project! This time you will all be partnering up and working in the science lab down the hall! Now then before I get into the details of what I want you all to work on, I have already paired everyone up so listen for your names!"

Rapunzel waited for her name and her partners to be called. "Rapunzel And Belle!"

Looking over at her classmate Rapunzel saw Belle look at her for a brief moment before turning her head back to look at their teacher. Belle had always been so very shy and barley spoke to anyone ever.

"Maybe I can help her make friends..." Rapunzel thought.

"Okay class! I want all of you to make solar ovens for this project! You will all have two weeks to complete them and afterwards you and your assigned partner will present them to the class! Then I will take them all home and grade them! So for now let us continue with a regular lesson and tomorrow you will start on your solar ovens!"

When the bell rang and class was dismissed Rapunzel walked over to Belle's desk. "Hey, Belle." Rapunzel greeted, giving the other teenaged girl a friendly smile.

"Oh uh... Hi." Belle responded. "How would you like to go out with me and some of my friends tonight? We are planning on going shopping." Rapunzel replied.

"S-Sure..." Belle squeaked nervously as she looked at Rapunzel for a second before she zipped up her bag.

"Great! Meet me at the school entrance right after last period!" Rapunzel said.

"Okay..." Belle nodded.

Rapunzel smiled before she turned and headed out of the classroom. It was now time for lunch. The perfect time to tell her friends that there'd be one more joining them for a girls night out!

"You invited that super shy girl to go out shopping with us, huh?" Anna asked, as she bit into her sandwich.

"Yeah she doesn't have any friends." Rapunzel replied.

"Well I think this will be great! I'd really like to get to know Belle!" Anna said.

"Me too!" Elsa added in.

"Same here, but after Monday's exam..." Flynn muttered, as he was currently eating his lunch, while reading the math book for the test.

"So where should we go shopping?" Elsa asked.

"The mall?" Anna suggested.

"Yeah sure!" Elsa responded, as Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"And we all get to make a new friend!" Anna cheered.

"Now let's not scare Belle off. We're excited to hangout with her as well, but she's so nervous I do not want to send her running in the other direction." Rapunzel said.

"Okay I'll keep myself in check!" Anna said.

"Yeah let's see how long that lasts..." Elsa mumbled under her breath.

* * *

After school Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel met Belle by the school entrance. "Belle these are my friends Elsa and Anna! They are sisters!" Rapunzel said.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Anna said, as she held out her hand to Belle.

"Nice to meet you too..." Belle replied.

"We are very glad to have you joining us this evening." Elsa added in as she then held out her hand to Belle who shook it.

"T-Thanks for inviting me..." Belle responded.

"Of course. Now let's get going." Rapunzel said with a smile.

The girls began walking towards the mall and as they did Rapunzel spoke up. "So belle tell us about yourself."

"Well I really love reading and tinkering in my dad's workshop... He owns the Fairy Land Shop just a few miles from here and I often help him build new toys for the store in the back." Belle said.

"Wait your dad owns that place!? That's amazing! I've collected so many cute toys from there over the years!" Anna said. "Yeah! You should see her room. She has six whole selves for those toys." Elsa added in.

"Well I'm glad to hear you enjoy my dad's work." Belle replied. "He works so hard making new dolls and plushies."

"I can tell he does." Anna nodded. "Your dad is very talented Belle."

Belle blushed at the compliment and Rapunzel smiled as she sat this, feeling happy that the night was starting out so nicely.


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle begins to open up to her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------

At the mall Elsa, Anna, Belle and Rapunzel walked around the different stores, bought some goodies and finished off the night with dinner at the food court.

Belle was enjoying herself more than she thought she would. Belle wasn't talking a whole lot that evening, but she found it to be peaceful around Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa.

As the group left the mall that night Rapunzel looked over at Belle and smiled. "Thanks for joining us tonight. Do you want us to walk ya home?" Rapunzel said.

"No that's quite alright. I'm actually heading on over to my dad's store. He wants me to help with a new doll he's been working on for a few months." Belle responded.

"Okay well I look forward to working with you on our science project!" Rapunzel responded.

"Y-Yeah... Me too." Belle nodded nervously.

"Oh also want to sit with us during lunch on Monday? We have another friend who couldn't be here tonight, on account of his horrible study habits..." Anna mumbled.

For a moment Elsa and Rapunzel gave Anna a look as if they felt that was going to scare of Belle.

"Ye-Yeah... I'll sit with you guys at lunch." Belle responded.

"Okay great! Well have a good weekend and we will see you Monday!" Anna replied.

"Thanks. You all have a good weekend as well." Belle said, before she began to walk off towards her father's store.

"Well I'm happy with how good that went tonight." Rapunzel said.

"Me too." Elsa added in. "Belle is a real sweetheart, she just needs to be able to open up."

"Yeah. Good thing our friend group isn't huge, or I don't think she would have come along." Rapunzel replied.

"Same here." Elsa said. "But who needs a huge amount of friends when you've got a few really good ones?"

"Here here!" Anna agreed.

"Got that right! I like our little group and I'm happy that it seems we may be adding one more to it." Rapunzel responded, as she grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

When Monday rolled around Rapunzel walked into school she was greeted by Elsa, Anna, and a very tired looking Flynn.

"Were you up late studying for the exam?" Rapunzel asked, as they walked down the hallways to their math class.

"Y-Yeah... I finally got all the studying done, but I didn't finish up until two in the morning." Flynn replied.

"Let's hope you can stay awake for the test." Anna snickered.

"Hey! I'll have you know I had two cups of coffee before being my house this morning! It just hasn't kicked in yet..." Flynn mumbled.

"Let's hope it does soon and real soon. Cause here we are!" Elsa added in as they entered the classroom and then sat down at their desks.

When third period rolled around Rapunzel entered the science lab where the teacher and other students were.

Belle noticed Rapunzel approaching her and gave the blonde a shy smile.

"Hey how are you doing today?" Rapunzel asked.

"Good... How are you?" Belle replied.

"I'm doing well! Now then let's pick a station and get ready to work on our solar oven!" Rapunzel responded. Belle nodded and then followed Rapunzel to a little counter in the middle of the lab was not yet taken by anyone and two placed their backpacks down on it and stood there until everyone else was ready to begin.

"Okay class! I'll be handing out instructions on making solar ovens. Everything you all will need here in the lab." The teacher said, as she began to pass out the papers with the instructions on them.

Once everyone had their papers the teacher smiled at the class and spoke up once more. "Alright you all can get started!"

And with that everyone began reading the steps on the papers and went around the lab to collect what they needed for the solar ovens. As Belle and Rapunzel returned to their station with a few cardboard boxes, wires, and markers, and other supplies Rapunzel wondered what to talk to Belle about for the rest of the class to get the shy girl to come out of her shell even more.

"So Belle, do you have any pets at home?" Rapunzel questioned, as the two girls got to work.

"Yeah. I have a dog and a cat. My dog is a dalmatian named Perdita she's a real sweetheart. And my cat is named Oliver who is an orange tabby he's also very sweet. He and Perdita are like best friends they'll follow each other everywhere, snuggle up together, play together. It's very cute." Belle responded.

"Awww they sound lovely!" Rapunzel responded.

"Yeah sure are. What about you? Do you have any pets?" Belle asked, as she helped Rapunzel with cutting out some of the cardboard boxes.

"Yeah. I have a dog! Her name is Angel and she's so very sweet! She's a little angel." Rapunzel responded. "She is a Pomeranian/Chihuahua mix."

"I bet she's adorable." Belle said.

"Oh she is! She really is!" Rapunzel responded. "I love that dog with all of my heart."

"Pets are really wonderful aren't they?" Replied.

"Yeah they are!" Rapunzel nodded. Belle looked up at her new friend and smiled and Rapunzel smiled back in return.

* * *

After science was over Rapunzel and Belle walked side by side to the cafeteria where they met up with Elsa, Anna and Flynn at one of the of the lunch tables.

"Hey there you must be Belle. I'm Flynn it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Belle replied, as she gave Flynn a smile. "So how is the science project going so far?" Elsa asked.

"It's coming along nicely! We got a good amount of work done on it today." Rapunzel responded.

"That's good! Very good! How about you Belle? Are you enjoying the project?' Elsa said.

"Ye-Yeah... I always have enjoyed those types of school projects." Belle nodded.

"Wonderful!" Elsa responded with a grin.

"So, Belle I hear your father owns that really neat shop that Anna loves." Flynn added in.

"Yeah. I help him make the toys and plushies." Belle responded.

"Sounds fun!" Flynn said.

"It is! I love it a lot." Belle responded.

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile as she continued to watch the exchange unfold in front of her.


	3. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel begins to have some new feelings for Belle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!   
> \------------------------------------------

Over the course of the next two weeks Belle and Rapunzel became closer and Bell also found herself becoming friends with Anna, Elsa, and Flynn as well!

And during the presentations of the Solar Ovens, the class and teacher really took to Bell and Rapunzel's work!

After science class Belle and Rapunzel happily walked side by side to lunch as they talked about potential weekend plans.

"Do you you and the others would like to go out to eat this Saturday?" Belle asked.

"Yeah! I do sure! And I'm sure our other friends will too!" Rapunzel replied.

"Great!" Belle said with a smile.

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling as she glanced at her friend. "She is really cute..." The blonde thought to herself. Wait What?

The blonde felt her eyes widen as she realized she had thought of bell as 'really cute'

Then Rapunzel and Belle arrived at the cafeteria and sat down with their friends for lunch.

"You three up for going out to eat this weekend?" Belle questioned.

"Heck yeah!" Anna replied.

"You know it!" Elsa added in.

"Like I could ever say no to food." Flynn nodded with a grin.

"Great! Where should we all go!?" Belle chirped in excitement.

* * *

That night Rapunzel was picking at her food at dinner to which both of parents noticed.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Rapunzel's mom asked.

"Yes, Honey you love salad... And you've barley touched it." Rapunzel's dad added in.

"I-I think I have a crush on one of my friends..." admitted, looking up at her parents.

"Oh is that so?" Rapunzel's mom asked with a smile. "Who is it?"

"You remember that new girl in our group? Belle? It's her..." Rapunzel muttered.

"Well do you think she feels the same?' Rapunzel's dad questioned.

"I'm not sure? We haven't even friends for a whole month yet! Isn't it a bit too early for me to be having these feelings anyway? Like why not for Anna or Elsa instead? I've known them longer."Rapunzel replied.

"Well sometimes it's not someone you've known for a long time... I remember crushing on your dad within the first few weeks we met." Rapunzel's mom said.

"R-Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes! And I met him through one of my friends back in high school." Rapunzel's mom responded.

"Huh..." Rapunzel muttered.

"Don't you worry, sweetie! Just see if you can figure if she likes you like that and if not you can always take a chance. Because if Belle is really as sweet as you've told us, even if she's not into you like that, I'm sure she'll stay your friend." Rapunzel's dad said.

"You're right. Thanks mom. Thanks dad." Rapunzel said with a grin.

"Anytime sweetie!" Rapunzel's mom said.

"Yes anything for you." Rapunzel's dad nodded.

After dinner Rapunzel finished up her homework and then took a shower in order to help calm her nerves. Afterwards joined her parents back downstairs for some TV and petted Angel who laid on her lap.

When the show was over Rapunzel said goodnight to her parents and headed to her room where Angel followed her and laid on the girl's bed. Rapunzel glanced over at the bookcase on the other side of her room and thought about reading. It wasn't something she did often anymore. Still though the blonde remembered how it used to help relax her and maybe it would tonight.

With her mind then made up, Rapunzel got up and grabbed a book and laid back down on the bed and began to read. And soon Rapunzel felt herself relax and before long after that she put a bookmark in the book and then went to sleep, hoping that in the future she and Belle would get together.


	4. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel finally confesses to Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------------

Rapunzel awoke the next morning feeling a little more relaxed than she had the night before, but still felt nervous as she got ready for school.

When the blonde arrived at Disney High that morning she took a deep breath to try and keep herself calm as she walked to her locker before first period. Rapunzel did feel grateful that she didn't share any classes with Belle until third period, but still that didn't mean the girl's nerves were calming down. In fact, Rapunzel was pretty sure she was starting to feel even more nervous than she had that morning.

"Rapunzel!"

Suddenly the blonde stopped walking and looked back to see Anna and Elsa running towards her.

"Oh hey guys! Good morning!" Rapunzel greeted with a smile.

"Hey! So what's up?" Anna asked, as she and Elsa followed their friend to her locker.

"Oh nothing much. You know the usual." Rapunzel replied, as she opened up her locker and took out a few school books.

"Are you sure? You seem off today..." Elsa added in.

"U-Uh yeah I'm good..." Rapunzel muttered slowly.

"Okay no you're not. What's wrong?" Anna responded, as she and Elsa both gave their friend looks of concern.

I-I have a crush on Belle..." Rapunzel admitted.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Anna cheered loudly.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, as a few students looked their way. "Oh sorry..." Anna said quietly.

"Anyway, Rapunzel that's wonderful! So what are you gonna do?" Elsa added in.

"For right now I'm just going to try and feel it out... Pay more attention to her actions and see if I can figure out if she likes likes me as well. If I can't seem to read her, I will just go for it..." Rapunzel explained.

"Sounds good to me." Elsa nodded.

"Yep!" Anna agreed.

Just then Flynn walked up to the three girls and smiled. "Good morning, Ladies!" Flynn said.

"Morning!" Elsa and Anna replied in unison.

"Good morning, Flynn." Rapunzel responded.

"What's going on?" Flynn asked.

"Well uh- I was telling these two how I've got a bit of a crush on Belle." Rapunzel replied nervously.

"Oh how cute. You two would be adorable together!" Flynn responded.

"Aww- Thanks... I'm going to feel it out for a bit and if I can't seem to read Belle's feelings, I'm just gonna ask her out." Rapunzel said.

"Sounds like a good plan! We should get to class however. Math starts in five minutes." Flynn nodded.

"Yeah we should." Rapunzel nodded, as she put her books in her bag and then closed her locker.

"Telling us it's time to get to class when you always wait until the last minute to study for exams, huh?" Anna teased, as she nudged Flynn in the shoulder.

"Oh very funny! You know I have never been late to class before!" Flynn said. Then the playful bantering began between Anna and Flynn, as Elsa and Rapunzel rolled their eyes in amusement.

* * *

For the next few days Rapunzel did everything she could to try and see if she could tell if Belle liked her in the romantic sense, however nothing seemed to work. Belle just treated their other friends exactly like she treated Rapunzel. She never gave them long stares or looked at them for a while that might have gave off a sign that she was interested. There was no eye locking ever, or being 'extra friendly' at all.

It was currently Friday evening and Rapunzel was at home feeling stumped. She had hoped to have picked up on Belle's feelings before having to risk their friendship by asking the other girl out, but now it looked like she didn't have a choice.

And since Rapunzel was going to lunch with Belle and their other friends the next day, the blonde wondered if somehow someway she could talk to Belle alone afterwards to see if her friend felt any sort of affections for her.

And after thinking about it for a little bit longer, Rapunzel had come to a decision that she would in fact confess to Belle the next day.

* * *

Rapunzel met up with Anna, Elsa, Flynn, and Belle at the local Mcdonald's where the group ordered their food and drinks before sitting down to chat. The friends laughed as they relaxed that Saturday afternoon while munching fries, burgers, and chicken nuggets!

About an hour later it was time for the group to leave and as Anna and Elsa headed to home to get homework done and Flynn headed to the stake park, Rapunzel turned to Belle and smiled.

"Hey there's uh something I need to tell you..." Rapunzel said nervously.

"What is it?" Belle asked, smiling at her friend.

"Well-I-Uh... I have a crush on you." Rapunzel admitted.

Suddenly Belle's eyes widened as she processed what Rapunzel had just said.

"R-Really...?" Belle asked.

"Yes really..." Rapunzel nodded.

"I have a crush on you too! Belle replied with a grin.

"Y-You do?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah! I have for a while now." Belle said.

"Well then... Would you be my girlfriend?" Rapunzel asked with smile.

"Yes. Yes I will." Belle replied, as she smiled back at Rapunzel.

"Wow... I had no idea you felt the same way." Rapunzel replied, taking Belle's hand in her own.

"Yeah... I uh didn't want you to check on so I hid my feelings." Belle explained. "I wasn't sure how you'd react if you figured it out."

"I understand. Heck I was so afraid of asking you out today that I thought even if you didn't feel the same you wouldn't want to still be friends." Rapunzel replied, as the two girls began walking down the street.

"Even if that had been true I would always be your friend." Belle replied.

"Well good thing everything worked out, huh?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes for sure." Belle nodded, as she leaned her head onto Rapunzel's shoulder. The blonde haired girl smiled and blushed at the other's actions, while the two continued to walk through the town holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a happy day to ring in summer break quickly turns into one of the hardest days ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------------------

Six months had passed and it was now the start of summer break! Belle and Rapunzel were as happy as ever! The two loved the other's families and went on dates every weekend and spent time with their friends as well!

Everything was perfect. So very perfect!

Belle and Rapunzel were having a lake party with their friends to ring in summer break! Rapunzel was currently playing frisbee with Anna while Belle was sitting on the grass talking with Elsa and Flynn.

As Anna and Rapunzel continued to play frisbee when Anna threw it and Rapunzel tried to catch it, but it went over her head and ended up landing in the lake, Rapunzel smirked as she got an idea to show off to her girlfriend.

"I'll get it!" Rapunzel said, as she ran off towards the lake. "Okay thanks!" Anna replied, as she waited for her friend to return.

When Rapunzel got to the dock she dove off and into the water as Belle and the others watched from the grass. However something happened... The blonde wasn't really sure what, but within just a few seconds she collided head first with a submerged log which snapped her neck back and felt everything go numb.

The teenaged girl gasped in pain as she then tried to swim to the surface only to realize she could not move, as her arms and legs were not responding which caused Rapunzel to float face down in the water. Anna, Elsa, Flynn and Belle all ran to the lake as Belle led the group and jumped into the water and pulled her girlfriend out before she could drown.

I-I can't move Belle..." Rapunzel gasped out.

"It will be okay! We'll take you to the hospital!" Belle said. Then Flynn helped Bell get Rapunzel to the car as Anna and Elsa looked at their friend with eyes full of worry. Then the group drove off to the hospital as Belle called Rapunzel's parents.

It felt like a lifetime as Rapunzel's parents, her friends and Belle all sat in the waiting room while the doctors were looking Rapunzel over to see what was wrong.

Belle was sobbing as Elsa hugged her tightly, while Anna and Flynn sat there with tears streaming down their faces. Rapunzel's parents hugged one another while crying as well.

Soon the doctor came out and called for Rapunzel's mom and dad to come on over to the other side of the room.

As Anna, Elsa, Flynn, and Belle looked towards the doctor and Rapunzel's parents they then saw her mom break out into a heavy sob a few moments later. Then her dad walked on over to Rapunzel's friends as he began to cry. Rapunzel has been C4 spinal cord injury... Which means that she has a broken vertebrae in her back... And so she is quadriplegic... She is paralyzed from the shoulders down and it seems it will be permanent..." Rapunzel's dad explained.

Belle gasped in horror as did the others as they all sobbed heavily while holding on to each other.

How could this happen? Why did it have to happen? Oh why did the world have to be so cruel?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has a hard time coping with her new way of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the bad news of Rapunzel's condition. The girl could still talk and her mind was still completely intact.

Over the next few weeks Rapunzel worked hard in physical therapy, hoping to beat her condition.. However it didn't do much good and the doctors told her one day she'd most likely be like this for the rest of her life.

Then before she was sent home, Rapunzel was taught how to use a wheelchair by blowing through a straw. She was given a sip and puff wheelchair which would make it easier for the girl to get around.

She was also taught how to type and press buttons on her cell phone and turn pages using a mouth stick.

* * *

When Rapunzel returned home it was hard for her to adjust to her new way of life. She was always so used to being independent, but now here was needing help with eating, getting dressed... Pretty much everything. And she hated it with a passion. Rapunzel was depressed and her parents felt unsure of what to do.

"Rapunzel... Sweetie..." Her mom said that following evening, as the family was watching TV.

"Yea-Yeah?..." Rapunzel asked, as she barley was able to keep track of what was going on in the show they were watching.

"I know you're not doing too well right now, but I promise things will get better." Her mom replied.

"Yes it will! We are all here to support you! Us, Belle and your friends." Rapunzel's dad added in.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'll never be able to much by myself ever again..." Rapunzel mumbled.

Both Rapunzel's mom and dad gave each other concern looks, before turning their attention back to the TV, as they tried to figure out just what to do...

Meanwhile Belle, Flynn, Anna, and Elsa were all shopping at a gift shop in town where they collected balloons, cards, and a few sweets they felt Rapunzel would like.

"I am so worried about her..." Belle muttered, as the group left the gift shop.

"I know. But she'll be alright." Flynn replied, as he put an arm on Belle's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope you're right, Flynn." Belle responded, as the group then headed for Rapunzel's house.

* * *

Once the group arrived at Rapunzel's house they greeted her with smiles and hugs and then gave her their gifts.

"Th-Thanks guys..." Rapunzel managed to choke out.

"Of course! We care about you so very much!" Anna said.

"Yes!" Elsa nodded.

"That we do!" Flynn added in.

"Forever and ever we will." Belle nodded.

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile a little, as she looked at all of the support she had in her life. Which really made her feel so grateful despite what she was struggling with.


	7. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's depression begins to worry everyone in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is a new chapter- We're getting close to the end of the fic! Hope you are enjoying it! 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was depressed. Though she had a lot of support from Belle, her parents, and her friends she still missed the days where she could do anything by herself.

Adjusting was hard. And Rapunzel's parents felt like she should see a therapist, however when they asked their daughter what she thought she quickly shot them down.

Not wanting to push too much Rapunzel's mom and dad told her if she felt she really needed it to just let them know.

Rapunzel hated that she also lost the ability to dance and create art. All of her passions... She couldn't do any of them now. Not a single one and it was tearing the teenaged girl up.

The next day Rapunzel was out eating with Belle and their friends. The group had gone to Wendy's and were chatting amongst themselves. Well all expect for Rapunzel. She remained quiet as she ate her food and felt the depression stinking to an all time low.

"So Rapunzel, are you looking forward to school in the fall?" Elsa suddenly asked.

"What's there to look forward to? I can barley do anything for myself anymore. Might as well be dead." Rapunzel snapped.

Suddenly Elsa, Anna, Flynn, and Belle all looked at Rapunzel with looks of shock that quickly turned to concern.

"Rapunzel... Do you need to you know... Go to um the-" Anna was quickly cut off however when Elsa shot her a threatening glare.

"What Anna meant to say was... Do you need to get professional help?" Elsa chimed in.

"No! I just hate this! All of this!" Rapunzel growled loudly, catching the attention of a few other people eating in the restaurant who turned their heads towards the table where Rapunzel was.

"Rapunzel... Please try and calm down." Belle added in.

The blonde quickly went quiet and looked down at the table, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

* * *

Once Belle had walked Rapunzel back home the blonde went right to the living room to watch TV. Belle then asked Rapunzel's parents to step outside and talk. She explained everything that had happened at lunch and looked at them with such sad eyes.

"What should we do? We all love her so much... I can't bear to see like this... None of us can." Belle muttered.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll take of this." Rapunzel's mom replied.

"Yes so try not to worry too much, okay?" Rapunzel's dad added in.

"A-Alright I'll try..." Belle nodded. "Call me please if you need my help with anything."

"We will." Rapunzel's mom said with a smile. Belle smiled back before she turned and headed on home, as she tried to figure out a way to help her girlfriend.


	8. Finding Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds a way to help her girlfriend and slowly but surely Rapunzel's life improves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! Here is the finale chapter! Enjoy!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------

When Belle was at home that night she had her eyes glued to her laptop and was so focused on her task that she didn't even here the front door open and close.

"Belle! I'm Home!"

Suddenly the teen was broken out of her trance when her father's voice rang from the other room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Belle replied.

Then a short black haired man with dark green eyes, wearing jeans and a T-shirt with images of the many toys he sold that his shop walked in.

"Hello sweetie. How did everything go today?" Belle's dad asked. "Is Rapunzel feeling any better?"

"No... She's just getting worse and we're all so worried... Dad- W-What if she does something to herself..." Belle muttered, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't ya worry, Sweetheart. She's not going to do anything." Belle's dad responded, as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

Belle continued to cry as she hugged her dad. "Shhh... Shhh. There there. Just let it all out. I'm here. I'm always here for you." Belle's dad whispered gently.

After having dinner which was homemade burgers and fries on the grill, Belle went to relax in her room and as she was doing her research she suddenly came across a video. She pressed play and as the girl watched it she couldn't help but break out into a grin.

This was it.

This was that Rapunzel needed.

* * *

When morning arrived Belle was out the door early with her laptop and headed right on over to her girlfriend's house.

As Rapunzel watched the video of a disabled boy just like her holding a pain brush between his teeth and painting and making a very wonderful piece of art, she couldn't help but feel some hope rise within her.

"I-I guess I could give that a try..." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Sounds great!" Belle nodded.

Rapunzel found herself beginning to feel at peace as she began to practice her painting. She went for paining a field with red roses. Slowly but surely the teen began to pain the picture into a beautiful picture.

Finally when she was done, Rapunzel smiled at her work. "I can't wait to show this to everyone!" Rapunzel thought to herself, as she beamed with pride.

Rapunzel's parents, friends, Belle, and Belle's father were all in awe when they saw the painting.

Everyone began to cry tears of joy as they hugged the blonde who hugged them all back with a smile.

At the end of summer break Belle added a drink holder to her girlfriend's wheelchair, and voice activated technology for Rapunzel so she could be as independent as possible. And after a bit of convincing Belle took Rapunzel out on their first date since the start of the break and it was lovely. Both girls went out to eat and then saw a movie. As Belle walked Rapunzel back home later that night. "Goodnight. I love you." Belle said, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Rapunzel replied, as she kissed Belle back. Then the two girls smiled at each other before the blonde teen rang the door bell for her parents to let her in.

* * *

The summer passed and when Rapunzel was back at school her depression had improved. She now saw a therapist twice a month, painted again thanks to Belle and felt more confident. She felt more comfortable replying on people to help her and felt happy again as she had found a purpose and joined a disability activism site where she could chat with other young teens who had to deal with things like she did, as she still did feel frustrated by her disability, just not as bad as before.

Thanks to her family, friends and most importantly Belle's support Rapunzel was able to live her life again.


End file.
